wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangers
During the cursed 21st Founding forces within the Imperium attempted to covertly steal the coveted ability to navigate from the Navis Nobilite by secretly implanting their genetic traits into a group of space marines. While the result was nominally successful at first and the chapter appeared to be unblemished beyond their manifestation of the warp eye, they began to slow increased arrogance, grotesque mutations, and an unnatural wanderlust. After several failed attempts to correct this, and to keep the secret of the stolen genetic information, the High Lords of Terra ordered the chapter to go on an eternal crusade among the farthest stars in the galaxy. Founding It is unknown exactly how the genetic information was obtained but it was spliced into the gene-seed of an unknown chapter. As their genetic stock is otherwise untainted it is believed to be of Ultramarine origin but the information on it is redacted. Interestingly, buried deep within the chambers of the secure archives of the chapter is information confirming that the genetic information of navigator House Su-Nen is the basis for their navigator DNA. Missions “Rangers Cadres”, as they are known, are constructed and sent off to parts unknown on a single ship. Their goal is to claim resource-intense worlds, destroy any civilizations they encounter, and combat threats unknown to the Imperium thus far. While some chapters venture into unexplored space, ranger cadres penetrate many times further than others. It is rumored that they have seen over a hundred galaxies otherwise never before seen by human eyes. The battle brothers are placed in rudimentary stasis fields and launched off into the warp. Only a single marine, known as the Novator, is awakened to adjust the course of the ship before returning to stasis until they arrive in a sector of interest. Once there they report back and go about their business. This is often purging all life in the sector for future Imperial harvesting or exploration (often by Rogue Traders) before setting off for another destination. This continues until their assigned mission is complete or they are destroyed. Rangers are remarkably self-sufficient and have means to effect repair and harvest fuel on their rugged ships. Upon a successful mission the Paternova will recall some cadre to serve as veterans on future cadre missions. The “Rite of Return”, as it is called, is only bestowed upon the cadre once their objective has been completed and all rangers of the company have either died or have won glory. Secrecy The rangers were created without the knowledge of the Imperial Navy or Navigators. While the High Lords of Terra were complicit in their creation, it was without the knowledge of the aforementioned organizations so the effort can be seen as invalid. Even today information about the Rangers is redacted at the highest level. The Inquisition has placed many false records about them; primarily that they were failed to be created successfully. Those unfortunate navigators who have changed across them were summarily executed with impunity by the chapter or the Inquisition for the good of the Imperium. Danger and Mutantations The process of making a ranger is so wildly imprecise that a high percentage of them simply devolve into tortured creatures who are spared from a damned existence as severely mutated puppets by a bolter to the brain. The death rate among initiates is significantly higher than other chapters and there always exists the potential for spontaneous and uncontrolled mutation. When this happens total genetic collapse occurs in minutes and they change into something akin to a warp spawn. This is common among initiates and the chance of this occurring diminishes over time. Even when the process goes right the ranger is horribly deformed, even more so than normal navigators, and many need extensive cybernetics and medical implants to keep them functioning. Silver Station The Chapter maintains a small base of operation in the Koronus Expanse on an unknown moon known as “Silver Station”. This station has advanced communications devices that allow the Paternova and their cadre to communicate with far away ranger cadres. There are conflicting reports about its continued existence various sources claim it was destroyed, relocated, consumed by a warp storm, was a ship (rather than physical location), etc. Organization The chapter, if one can call it that, is set up somewhat along the lines of a household of the Navis Nobilite. The chapter is comprised of a fluctuating number of “cadres”, which are purpose built along with a ship to explore new stars beyond the reach of the Imperium. When created a cadre is formed from 40 scouts and 10 scions. One of those scions will be designated as the Novator, two as Captains of the Guard, one as an Ironsworn, and the remaining 6 serve as Sergeants who oversee the various squads. There is a single near company-sized unit known as the Celestarch Guard that is maintained on Silver Station and is under the jurisdiction of the Paternova. While they occasionally are deployed on missions within the Koronus Expanse they are often a homeguard. Members of the Celestarch Guard are all scions and are often shifted to new cadres as the need for scions arises. Twice the Celestarch Guard has had to form into what is known as “vengeance cadres” to hunt down rogue cadres and destroy them. The Celestarch Guard also oversees the training of new cadres and sends them on missions to oversee them. Training & Advancement New recruits are drawn from those believed to have descended from navigator houses at one point (though never from the houses themselves). If they survive the rigorous screenings and training they are given a scout’s implants and given to the Celestarch Guard for seasoning. The mutations that spring forth are carefully monitored and those showing signs of collapse will be killed. They are then placed in a new ranger cadre and sent on their first mission. Should they survive it and earn the Rite of Return they are promoted to the rank of ranger scion and become full battle brothers of the chapter. Many scouts die on their missions and only a fraction will become scions. Once a scion they will spend their career rotating into and out of the Celestarch Guard as they are assigned to future ranger cadre missions. Often a scion will become a Sergeant for a time and eventually earn a promotion to become a Captain of the Guard (often due to the death of one on their mission). A skilled ranger who has survived at least 3 missions is eligible to become a Novator if there is a position open. Only the most senior scions become Novators and there are only about 15-18 at any given time within the chapter. When the Paternova passes on one of the Novators (or, potentially, a scion) metamorphoses into the new Paternova (a choice they believe is beholden to the will of the Emperor). Units Paternova: The closest thing the chapter has to a chapter master is the “Paternova”; they are the overseer of the chapter’s cadre and have the authority to punish any ranger who steps out of line. They act with a degree of impunity and their agents, the Stewards, are ever vigilant and report to him of the smallest infraction. The Paternova in many respects fills the role of Chief Librarian. Somehow the position gives him not only greatly expanded navigational abilities but also their ascension to the position somehow enhances the navigational abilities of the other members of the chapter. The ascension is a minor form of that which happens with the actual Paternova; once confirmed he goes into a metamorphosis. They grow larger and stronger, and the psychic mutations that characterise all Navigators become even more pronounced. It is never clear who becomes the next Paternova but when the last one passes, the next spontaneously undergoes the metamorphosis. They are recalled to Silver Station and installed as the Paternova. The Chapter Cult, as much as one exists, believes the will of the Emperor to be the source of the choice; though only the most veteran and pious rangers have ever been chosen as the Paternova (almost all have been Novators). Novators: Each cadre is lead by a Novator who primarily concerns themselves with organizational and personnel tasks. The Novator themselves oversees the cadre’s ship and acts as its pilot, captain, and navigator. Their will alone dictates the actions of their cadre. Novator are selected from the few ranger scions who have been on at least 3 missions. Captains of the Guard: Each Novator has 2 Captains of the Guard, marshals who oversees the forces of the cadre in a military sense. While both hold the same rank and oversee about 5 marines squads each, one is always the senior. If the cadre’s Novator falls they assume the position and the most senior scion assumes the role. Stewards / Ironsworn: A steward is a ranger who never manifested the mutations of his battle brothers. About 50% of the rangers never manifest the psychic powers of a navigator but are still heavily marred by mutations. These brothers are seen as being particularly pious and largely serve the role of a normal battle brother. They cannot, for obvious reasons, become Novators or the Paternova and as such veteran Stewards become “Ironsworn” rather than scions. Ironsworn hold the same rank as scions but report directly to the Paternova on the disposition of the cadre. An Ironsworn is a vital part of any cadre; serving as the chaplain, rooting out corruptions, and reporting on the true nature of events. As Novators are given to arrogance and they wield such power Ironsworn are the check against them. The chapter demands that if an Ironsworn is killed, their Novator is as well (though exceptions are made). Scions: Any marine who has earned the Rite of Return is known as a “Scion”. They often serve as Sergeants, leading squads as needed. Only scions can serve in the Celestarch Guard. There is a fairly high casualty rate on the dangerous missions that the Rangers undertake so scions are treated with great respect. Rangers who earn their Rite of Return have impressive odds of returning at least 3 times while new battle brothers have a staggeringly high mortality rate comparatively. Medicum: Among each cadre is a sergeant who takes on a role similar to that of an apothecary. Unlike a traditional apothecary this scion is largely only concerned with the retrieval of the gene seed and kill injured brother. They lack the advanced medical training of a normal apothecary and this could contribute to the high casualty rates among the scouts of the chapter. Missing Units: The chapter does not have any librarians, techmarines, or chaplains. Ironsworn largely fill the role of chaplains, and auxiliary tech priests maintain the ships and the few vehicles. Most brothers are navigators but otherwise do not manifest any psychic powers. The Novators are often more powerful navigators and in this respect can be seen as somewhat akin to librarian-captains while the Paternova is somewhat akin to a chief librarian. Serfs The chapter has far more serfs than other chapters, using them as essential functionaries and staff. The chapter possesses entire lineages sworn to them that man their cadre ships and serve the chapter with distinction. Despite the chapter’s arrogance they treat their serfs particularly well and even defer to their expertise on occasion. On each mission there is the equivalent of a company or two of soldiers trained by the chapter to act as support personnel and to protect the other serfs while on missions. Famous Rangers Paternova Diogenes of the Golden Music: The most recently ascended Paternova, though little is known about him prior to this. It is said his body was a tumor-filled wasteland but when he underwent the metamorphosis is emerged as a pure physical specimen and said he had been guided to a new way of life by a psychic emmination from Holy Terra as his mind freely explored the universe. He reported that no words were said, only that it was “Golden Music”; a profound experience that changed him. Novator Vopiscus Gordian: Novator Gordian a distinguished ranger with 6 Rites of Return who was in charge of a cadre. He was heavily mutated and needed a special breathing apparatus but famously discovered a far off system suitable for future conquest nown known as the Gordian Cluster. He is rare for having undergone complete genetic collapse during a mission shortly after it had launched. It happened while he was on watch and as a result the entire cadre was destroyed. Notable Missions Ranger Expedition 060771: During this mission the first accounts of a planet eater was given by the chapter while exploring a system far from the Imperium. They were unable to combat it and lost all but 2 battle brothers from their cadre. They were granted the Rite of Return and gave their report, much to the horror of the Ordo Xenos who refused to believe it as fact until they later saw one themselves in the Koronus Expanse. Current Status It is unclear if the Rangers are truly still active. Several conflicting reports list multiple fates for the chapter. Some say they are still exploring, though Silver Station cannot be located. Others say that Silver Station was consumed by a warp storm or otherwise destroyed but there are still ranger cadres out there without a Paternova to guide them. Some reports note that all is clear and they are continuing to explore as per normal. The most widely believed idea is that, if they ever existed, they ended up mutating to the point where they finally fell to chaos. RangerColors.png RangerOld.png RangerScion.png Category:Koronus Expanse Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage